Family Reunion
by Da'khari
Summary: Mr & Mrs Evans live in LA with their twins and busy lifestyles, they haven't spent a Thanksgiving with the family for over 15 years. One phone conversation with her Mom sparks action and it's a full blown Family Reunion going on up in Florida - will they survive
1. Chapter 1

**Family Reunion**

It was the fifteenth thanksgiving since Sam and Mercy had got married, their parents lived in sunny Florida with its 70 plus degrees heat that was telling you it really wasn't anywhere near the snowy Christmas scenes we see on cards at this time on the year.

Truth neither Sam nor Mercy had ever spent a holiday with their families since being together because none of them really wanted to be away from each other so, when Mia called Mercy and suggested a day at the Evans home as a compromise they both jumped at it.

"That would solve so many problems Mom" Mercy replied waving her hand with excitement as Sam stood watching

"What?" he mouthed as he watched her

"So Thanksgiving at Sam's parents and they're aright with that yeah?" she asked as Sam nodded and smiled in agreement

12 year old twins Daniel and Mia might not agree with their decision but they were the parents in all this, so what they said generally went

A week later Sam came home from his Printing Company and flopped in the chair next to Mercy sat listening to her new song on the pod "What?" she said pulling the plugs out her ears to listen to him

"Mom's invited Uncle Neil and Julian his partner, he told Uncle Terry and now they're all coming" he said pissed off

"And?" Mercy asked

"Remember Uncle Terry the alcoholic" Sam reminded her

"Oh shit, I can see this being the worst Thanksgiving ever" Mercy said throwing her pod on the coffee table in front of her "Worst life ever if my husband doesn't say hello properly" she added bringing a smile to his face

"Hello wife" he said pulling her to him for a hug and a kiss

"More shit for the fire" she announced when he let her up "Uncle Marcus and Aunt Paulette are definitely going to be there" she frowned as Sam gave a blank look "Womaniser, devoted Christian"

"OMG" Sam laughed "This is like the fucking worst family reunion ever" he laughed

That night Mercy's phone buzzed 'Can we Skype?' she read before calling Sam from the kitchen as they sat looking at the screen Mercy wondering what his Mother was saying as Sam went as white as a sheet "Okay" Mercy smiled when his Mother took a breath

"Okay?" Sam asked

"Yeah so, the family's coming the more the merrier I think" she laughed

"Mom we'll speak soon" Sam said clicking the link off "Mercy he said looking into her eyes "We're talking Stephen & Toni with their boys, Sarah & Brad with their out of control girls and I was sort of prepared for them but, to add into the mix we'll have racist Uncle Peter & Aunt Mary and on heat Aunt Jane always talking about 'having a black man' when any of your family are around, in the worst way" he frowned

"But the music will be good" Mercy laughed

"We're talking a week too" he added

"We're talking hotel already booked for 4 days" Mercy laughed

"We're talking plans for those 4 days already made" he laughed wiggling his brows

Just a week to Thanksgiving and Sam's winding down at work ready to relax for the week to get away and Mercy finishing off her last song for her album also readying for the off, excited for hr film premier on her return

"Hi Babe just to let you know I've just finished so I'm on my way now" she said down the phone

"I'm just outside I'll get the drinks, in a bit babe" he replied cutting the call off once she'd responded

Twenty minutes later she came into the bar rather hurriedly, looked around, finding him and darted over "Tell me we can't go to this fucking Thanksgiving thing" she said taking a gulp from the drink on the table as Sam sat smiling "My Mom just told me as well as Aunt Paulette & Uncle Marcus we have Uncle Fredrick, who's fine but then Aunts Christine; the alcoholic and Paula; the can't talk without a cuss woman are fucking coming as well

"Fuck" Sam spat out "Absolute disaster, do we have to bring the children they're so well rounded, exposing them to that lot?"

"I guess leaving 12 year olds to fend for themselves in LA might be seen as abuse or something but, good idea superman" she laughed

 **Saturday**

"Come on Sam" Mercy shouted from outside their five bed house as the family stood on the drive waiting for him to make an exit

"I'm coming" he finally said as he emerged laden with bags and his phone at his ear "Sarah I said we're leaving now" he said rolling his eyes as he spoke "Yes we'll get there when we get there" he said dropping the bags and pressing the fob to open the doors for Mercy and the children to get in, he pulling the door open for her to get in. Just then she went to grab a bag to put it in the boot he stopped her using his hand and nodded his head for her to get in the car "Sarah I guess you don't actually remember this sweet but, I'm actually your older brother so have some respect" he spat out as he threw the bags in the boot and slammed it shut "These people" he got in the car saying "Just remember we agreed to this" he smiled making Mercy laugh before he started up the car and they were off

5 hours later they were in the hire car turning into the grounds of the Evans Family home "here goes shit" he whispered to her as he pulled up "Slapping and kicking allowed yeah?" he asked

"Yep" Mercy replied laughing

"Remember I love you, not them you" he said kissing her before they got out the car Sam and Daniel grabbing the bags, all of them making their way towards the house

"Here they are" Aunt Christine shouted as they opened the door "The rich relatives, put your money away every thing's on them" obviously drunk already

"Hello Aunt Christine" Mercy said hugging her anyway very quickly and ignoring her comment Sam went in for his hug fairly quickly too the children took their pats and all grown up comments and that was the end of that conversation as they looked at each other before entering the front kitchen

"Breath" Sam smiled looking at the children "Hi everyone" he said as he opened the door

"Son" Dan; his Dad, jumped up saying walking towards him and grabbing hold of him "Great to see you all" he said as he hugged them all "Come here namesake" he said grabbing Daniel and squeezing him tight with pride "I missed you all Son" he said tapping Sam on the shoulder before grabbing Mia an kissing her head "Uncle Peter and Aunt Mary are here already" he said to Mercy rolling his eyes "And in bitch mood"

"That's fine, Sam and I have decided already we're in slap mood so bring it on" she laughed

"Hey Guys" Ann; Sam's Mom came in hugging saying "Racists on board sorry about my damn brother and his bitch" she whispered to Mercy as she hugged her

"My brother in law from hell is on his way they'll have a field day" Mercy laughed

"Wide berth" Sam said to her "Did I mention slapping was a last resort?"

"Spoilsport" Mercy hissed

"Uncle Sam" Rosemary and Heather, his sister's daughters came towards him saying, patting the twins as they passed. The girls were 19 and 21 both pretty and both knew it

"What's this" Sam said stepping back and looking at Heather "Are you married already?" he asked

"No she damn well ain't married just pregnant for some cowboy we've seen like once" Sarah came up behind them saying

"Sarah are you fine with this?" Sam asked his sister pointing at Heathers protruding stomach

"Fine with it?" she asked startled at the question Sam was asking "I was all for stringing him up and cutting his tackle off, but Brad reckons he might be of some other use so, he talked them into getting married real low key like" she laughed

"I am standing here" Heather butted in "And I am 21 already people"

"Well I'm not happy about this and..." Sam said as Mercy grabbed his hand making him look at her seeing the leave it look on her face he soon switched up "And well I look forward to meeting Mr Brave" he laughed

"That's that then" Heather said smiling "Hi Aunt M how are you?" she asked hugging Mercy as Rosemary came up doing the same

"So what are you doing with yourself?" Sam asked Rosemary as Sarah rolled her eyes

"I blame you two for this one" Sarah announced pointing at Sam and Mercy "Teaching her all this love is love stuff" she smiled

"They're talking about Omar my boyfriend" Rosemary said as Mercy and Sam looked on blankly "He's black"

"Sorry, what's that got to do with us?" Mercy asked

"That well rounded view of life as it should be and all that" Sarah stated

"Oh" she smiled looking at Sam still puzzled

"Where's Brad?" Sam asked shrugging his shoulders at Mercy

"You hear music right?" Sarah asked as Sam nodded "Need I say more?" she said going in for a hug from Sam and Mercy before kissing the children and letting them venture further into the house "I'm finally knitting a baby blanket" she said excitedly "Your mom's in the back kitchen" she shouted after them

"Hey" Sam shouted as they opened the back kitchen door to see Mercy's Mom at the stove and her Dad, Penny; their sister in law, Mercy's brother Denis and their children sitting at the kitchen table

"I was going to say hi how are you but I know all about your lives I hear it every damn day on the TV so, Hi" Denis said looking back down to what he was doing

"Yeah we missed you just as much Denis" Sam spat back "Hi Mom" he said walking towards her as she threw the spoon in the air to grab hold of him

"She's only that excited because of the money you two send her" Denis commented

"Maybe you should send her some then she'd be just as excited about you turning up" Sam said; Mercy always left Sam to deal with Denis, she'd always get too upset and end up losing the battle

Her Mom, as always, just ignored the banter and gave hugs regardless "Come see Grandma" she said to the children who went running to her for hugs "You okay babies?" she asked. Sam and Mercy had the youngest children in the family to date having started their family a little later due to work commitments and setting up the business and stuff, no regrets it was the right time for them and then to have planned for two and got twins on the first round they'd taken the rough with the smooth and now they, all four were enjoying their life together. Mercy had done all the long haul touring she was ever going to do and Sam was a multi-millionaire in the Construction industry having taken time out to get his Architecture, Accountancy and Business Degrees and put them all to good use. Every now and again he'd write a song for an artist or sing a song himself nothing permanent he liked the freedom of choice he had without the pressure, the only thing he still had his hand in was his printing business and that was more for pleasure, it was his hobby that made money for him.

"Aunt M" Martin just about lifted his head to say, as Mercy focused on Crystal dressed all in black with black make-up, nails and headgear

"Hi Martin" she smiled how old are you now?" she asked looking across at the child

"21"

"That's a reefer 21 by the way" Penny said cutting her eye at the boy

"And so I guess you're a 23 year old Goth?" Mercy asked Crystal ignoring Penny's comment because, if it was her and Sam they were expecting to deal with their family fuck ups they had another thing coming, she rolled her eyes at the discussion about money that was coming for some top market rehab centre or the like

"I am" Crystal smiled

"Yeah that's what we paid thousands of dollars through university to produce" Denis announced

"Well I think you're a very pretty Goth" Sam said hugging Crystal, who looked just like a dark skinned Chinese version of her Mother, before hugging Martin, fist punching Denis and hugging Penny "Hi Everyone" he said again overlooking his Father-in-law on purpose

"Daddy" Mercy said hugging him as she spoke

"Do you know I was thinking that guy looked like Dad but I thought he was too young" Sam laughed as he went in for his hug "What is Mom feeding you on? No don't answer that" he smiled, Mercy's Dad was known for his ex-rated conversations about their bedroom antics and he wasn't about to expose the children to that

"Oh the prodigal daughter has returned" Devon Junior walked in saying "Hi Bro" he said giving Sam a high five before getting to Mercy for a hug "Missed you guys" he smiled at the children as Sanja; his wife emerged with their two children David 21 and Dione 18

"Hey Martin" David said as soon as he saw him "We need to speak" was all he said as Martin left his seat and followed him out of the room

"Owes him for weed I guess" Penny said rolling her eyes

"What David sells weed?" Sam asked

"And the rest" Sanja added as she went in for hugs "We can't all live off records and multi-million dollar businesses" she said pulling out of the hug with Mercy and cutting her eye at her

"What did I say?" Mercy asked

"What's up babe?" Sam asked her as she shook her head saying nothing not wanting him to get started in the first hour of the visit walking him out onto the veranda

"Baby girl" she heard and they all knew it was slimy Uncle Marcus

"Uncle Marcus" Sam jumped in front of Mercy saying as he grabbed him and hugged him "That" he said coming out of the hug to look at him "Was from my whole family, and be warned, if I see you anywhere near my wife and children for the duration, you know I love you, but we will roll" he said straight faced as he turned to the others to say "You guys too" as Uncles Terry, Peter and Fredrick looked at him knowingly

"Hi Sammy" his Uncle Neil came out arms wide open saying with Julian, the quiet one, behind him as usual

"Uncle Neil" he replied smiling as they came towards him

"Uncle Julian" Mercy said as she hugged him and then swapping to the other uncle

"We'll catch up later" Sam said pulling Mercy with him as the children automatically followed "Just the Aunts left and then you guys can go have free time for an hour" he smiled at the children as they entered the dining room "Aunties one and all" he said with his arms wide open

"Sam" Aunt Paula jumped up saying as she hugged him

"Come give me some sugar Girl" Aunt Paulette said referring to Mercy as Jane grabbed the children, as expected Aunt Mary stayed back

"Hello Aunt Mary" Mercy finally said when she'd finished with everyone else

"Hello Child" she said smiling

"Aunt Mary" Sam said walking towards her demanding a hug, if she didn't want to hug Mercy she was going to hug the next best thing, he'd made sure Mercy was all over him before they left their house, just for this bigoted bitch.

"Stevie and Tess are coming tomorrow I hear" Aunt Christine piped in "And then I guess the shopping starts" she smiled

"Not with our money it doesn't we already got our stuff so we have other plans" Sam smiled "We're just gonna go deal with the children and get back" he announced as they all turned to leave the room

"Guys you alright?" Sam asked the children when they finally got to their room, it was a very large shared space where all the grandchildren slept there must have been about 12 beds in at one point when he or his siblings had sleep overs as children, now it had 13 beds in but no play space like in their day the children had a den, which had been built on when Sam was about 16 for his friends and him to hang out

"We're fine Dad" Daniel said

"You might be but I'm fed up with people keep ruffling my hair" Mia said "I'm not a boy"

"I know you're not sweet and so do they, just a gentle reminder every now and again tends to do the trick" Sam reassured his daughter "Babe you got anything planned for them today?" he asked Mercy

"Yeah I kind of thought we could all do it" she replied

So after the traditional BBQ dinner, hosted by the duelling Uncles Marcus and Peter, at which Uncle Terry was his usual drunk self dancing around with an equally drunk Aunt Christine who was laughing at all the sour faces around the patio. Telling people's life story, or airing their dirty washing as Mom called it, to anyone that would listen, they all eventually went about their own evening Mercy and Sam took the children to the fair for the evening, had roast chestnuts, popcorn and candy floss as Sam and Daniel went about winning as many soft toys as they could being men "it's 8.30" Sam announced as they came full circle of the grounds

"Thanks for the chill time" Mia said hugging her Dad

"Thank your Mom her treat" he smiled at Mercy

Mia and Daniel were born 10 minutes apart Mia being first, she never let Daniel forget it, they both looked like Sam with his eyes and Mercy's lips, tall and Mia was super skinny while Daniel who played ball was built, like a replica of Sam, for the game, constantly measured himself against his Dad

"A few hoops Dad?" Daniel asked as they made their way to the car

"Yeah why not"

"Ohh" Mia said rubbing her hands together "girly time" she said to her Mom

"You got it girl" Mercy replied hugging her

So the got back and had their time with their parents before getting ready for bed with the usual electronic game fix before bed for half an hour, Daniel was exhausted anyway so he skipped the game time and jumped straight to sleep

"Were you planning on using that hotel room tonight babe?" Sam asked

"Not really babe it's been a hell of a long day, sorry" she replied

"No apologies necessary, that's why I asked instead of told" he laughed

They spent the evening laughing at Aunt Mary and Uncle Peter, who didn't like his name shortened, "Maybe it sounded too slavish" Mercy laughed into Sam's chest

"Is there such a word?" he asked laughing

"They don't even know where to sit" Mercy giggled as they sat watching them trying to interact with some and not others. They'd dodged Devon because Sanja was Asian, Denis because Penny was Chinese, Sarah because her daughter was pregnant by a, well she called him a gypsy and obviously Heather because her baby was conceived out of wedlock. Sam and Mercy hadn't even had a look in they never once turned to look in their direction, it didn't help that they purposely stayed rapped up for the whole evening even through dinner they shared their food like teenagers.

By 12.30 they were more than ready to retire and bid everyone a goodnight and left the patio

 **Sunday**

"Morning babe" Sam smiled from the bathroom door as Mercy stirred

"God I wish we were in that hotel right now" she replied "I woke up horny as hell"

"If we weren't so damn loud about it, and the children weren't through that door I might have forgotten the hotel thing" he laughed

"That's not the fucking response I needed to hear damn it" she hissed back at him

"Wow" Sam said going towards her "You mean horny as hell" he smiled grabbing her hand, some socks and making his way back to the bathroom with her in tow

"No fucking around" she said as he locked the door

"Come here" he said grabbing for her "There are many places I love to hear you tell me what to do babe" he smiled "This" he looked at her from head to toe "Right here is not one of them" he said before attacking her mouth and getting down to business, he needed the sock in his mouth before she did.

"Come on it's nearly 9 o'clock the children will be in soon" Mercy said as they stepped out the shower

"You still rushing me?" he asked

"No babe I'm just saying" she said knowing better, he'd go at a snails pace and then demand more and not that she didn't want to give it but super horny had gone, thanks to him, she just wanted to make love and that needed time and a bedroom without interruptions.

Just as they got dressed the door knocked and they knew it was the children, as much as they enjoyed time with their grandparents having Mom and Dad in the same vicinity was a treat for them, worse still Sam and Mercy has promised time last night, to the other twin they hadn't spent time with, and they were worse than Sam with this promise thing.

"Go on down we'll be there in less than a minute" Sam shouted through the door

As they walked towards the door he pulled Mercy to him "Hey" he said kissing her "Did I tell you I was in love?" he asked

"Well I heard you grunt some love for some places a while back but, in love no I don't think so" she said looking up in the air

"Hey" he said making her look back up at him "I'm so in love with you Mrs Evans and I'm so happy you said yes to me all those years ago" he said

"You're my entire life you know this right?" she said as Sam nodded "I'm so in love with you I ache Mr Evans" she smiled

"Noted; Right lets go do battle" he said as they both attacked the door

Breakfast was noisy, as expected, but organised, Ann and Mia had taken the liberty of getting in extra everything which must have been costly at this time of the year so there were three cooks and four maids running around the house trying to keep order "Do you need any help with all this" Sam asked his Mom

"No love we're fine" she said as she kissed him good morning "We're doing thanksgiving ourselves though" she said smiling "All hands on deck starting about 7 on Thanksgiving morning" she told him

"We'll be in and out, Mercy and I" he told them "We need to get some quality time ourselves" he whispered to his Mom as they hugged

"Okay Son" she said tapping his chest as she let him go to grab Mercy "You keeping him on his toes" she laughed into her ear

"I'm trying but he's doing a damn good job of keeping me on mine" Mercy laughed back

"Really" Ann asked "What's he been up to?" she asked "I bank on you two being solid"

"Nothing like that Mom, I mean in a dirty way" Mercy laughed as Ann giggled before stepping off giving her the all knowing eye as Mercy followed Sam to get breakfast with the children

The morning was spent very much alone as each family got on with what they had to do eating together before falling away again. "I'm making my famous potato salad for tomorrow everyone" Aunt Paula announce" as everyone went their own way

The house was big enough for everyone not to be found if they didn't want to be and Sam knew all the hide outs anyway, so they got lost with the children for the morning and made plans for Laser Quest for the afternoon returning in time for eats at 5pm

"Your brother's coming tonight" Dan said as they walked into the kitchen

"Yeah" was all Sam could force himself to get out, they had grown up close as a family and everything was fine until Stephen and Mercy had some argument over something Mercy supposedly said to his son Michael, apparently he'd asked Mercy some advice about some girl he was seeing and Stephen didn't feel it was her place to give it. The fact that he argued with her about it got to Sam anyway, but in the end both Mercy and he agreed that maybe she should have told him to speak to his parents and they thought that was it. Then as Sam passed the study that night he heard Stephen still ranting on about the situation and went in to say something to him when Stephen with his back to the door called Mercy a black bitch. Sam was enraged, as soon as he'd said it and before he'd seen Sam he'd told Toni; is wife, to slap him for saying that and she did but, it was too late Sam had heard it. After making his presence known in a big way that night, he hadn't spoken to him more than two words since. Yes Stephen had apologised, publicly, privately, in text, letter even said it with flowers but Sam simply wasn't there yet and Mercy dare not call a truce behind his back

"Sam" Mercy stood calling as he sat comfortably in his own little world "Sam" she said again this time tugging at his vest top

"Hmm" he said looking down at her

"King of the throne to the left" she said as she watched a very proud Mark coming towards her

"Family, Family, Family" Mark came towards them saying as Mercy gave a false hug, she hated this man with a vengeance. Mr Mark Tilly was one of the worst kinds of bigoted racists she had ever known. He hates Devon because he's married to an Asian woman, Denis because he has a Chinese wife, Me because I'm married to a white man and it doesn't finish there. He hates Sarah because he thinks she's a closeted Lesbian, Uncle Neil because he's openly gay, Mary because she's a Christian and Peter because he's racist 'Did I get everyone?' she asked herself as she pulled away from him

"Tess" she said calling her sister to her ignoring whatever it was Mark was saying to everyone "How are you?" she asked as she hugged her

"Tired" she said with a deep breath "After listening to his crap all the way down I dread these things he's so unpredictable" she said looking at him as he went into full performance mode

"Stephen's due soon and that shit is still hitting so I know how you feel" Mercy added "Except Sam hasn't mentioned it so I don't know how that ground stands, at least you have a heads up, you know it's going to be bullshit" she laughed

"Look at these two" Tessla said going towards the twins as she spoke "I'm not going to touch the hair baby girl, we women know how long a do takes" she laughed at Mia flinching before she grabbed them "And Sam" she said giving him a hug now he wasn't listening to Mark

"Look at you big man" Sam called out to Winston as he walked in with David and Martin

"Uncle Sam" he smiled going towards him "Long time" he said when they come out of their hug

"You still planning on being up there with my other singing greats?" Sam asked

"Sure thing I got a song and everything" he smiled

"We'll need to hear it sometime over the holiday" he told him

"Yeah Aunt M, I'm going to follow in your footsteps big time" he smiled as he came out of their hug

"Who's following in whose footsteps" Stephen came in saying with a smile "Hello everyone" he said looking around specifically for Sam "Bro you okay?" he asked him looking into his eyes, as the room went quiet waiting for the response.

"Fine" Sam said coldly as everyone breathed again

Stephen didn't stop there he went over to Sam and fist bumped him, even Mercy froze and held her breath "Seriously Bro you know that wasn't me a different protective kind of animal came out over my child, even I've never seen him before, I love your woman more than I love my own you know this" he said stood there totally exposed to Sam and everyone in the room

"My heart knows it, my mind believes it but, I suppose coming from you it hurt more" Sam said

"Bro if you all forgive me this one thing I swear to you, on my life, there will never be a repeat. I've already done this but I feel I need to do it again" he said turning to Mercy "I am ashamed and sorry about that name I called you Mercy and as god is my witness it will never happen again" he said giving her his sorry Evans eyes "Please forgive me" he said looking between Mercy and Sam for a response, Mercy dare not until Sam said his piece.

"Bro next time there will be hell to pay believe me" Sam smiled as he hugged him and Mercy took her cue from him and did the same only she kissed him too.

"And there was I thinking I had someone on my side" Mark pipped up as Tessla rolled her eyes Mercy style making Sam smile

"Your sisters kill it" he said breaking into full laugh

"What side is that" Tess finally asked as Mark shrugged his shoulders and left the room, she didn't listen to his response, her phone rang

"Mercy, your favourite cousin Joan just called me and sorry, I let it slip that her parents were here and she's coming" Tess said eyes closed waiting for Mercy's response

"I'm fine with her mad shit, you better tell Sam, I'll leave that to you yeah" Mercy said walking away

"Tell me what?" Sam asked Tess, making his way to the room the men were in, smiling at Mercy walking away with attitude in her step

"Oh just that well..." she said giving her please don't shout at me Jones look "Joan's coming" she said as quietly as she could

"What?" Sam asked not hearing her

"Joan's coming" she said as she watched Sam's top lip get thin before he looked in the direction Mercy had walked in to find her watching him

"That's fine, we're fine" he said looking back at Mercy "What did Mercy say?" he asked his eyes still fixed on Mercy

"She said she was fine with her mad shit" Tess relayed

"She actually said mad shit?" Sam asked looking at Tess as she nodded a yes "This could get orbital" he said rubbing the back of his neck as he looked back at Mercy who was still watching him. "Okay" he said as he got to the room and sat with the other men, to anyone watching he looked like he'd taken the news in his stride and carried on with life and that was how he needed it to look, his insides were doing different things.

It had been Mercy's parents 25th wedding anniversary and they were having the biggest family party ever, everyone was there from Mercy's side of the family and his parents, Sarah had just gotten married and was on honeymoon and Stephen was busy he'd said. The day went great and the evening was about to get out of this world as Sam had managed to snag himself one on a promise. Enter Joan, he remembered looking at her because of the way she rolled her ass into the room and sort of snaked around saying her hellos "Sam this is my cousin Joan" Mery had introduced her to him as and she was instantly touchy feely, he remembered Mercy laughing it off and moving out the way for her to get next to him "Okay girl you said your hello get off my man" Mercy ordered about a minute later and she took some time to move

"What's that about?" he'd asked

"Forbidden fruit" Mercy said smiling "Uncle Marcus' Daughter" she replied as Sam gave a knowing nod,

"Tactile" he said

"Down right nasty" Mercy smiled

He kept seeing her in dark corners just staring at him from a distance all over the house and seriously wondered what her problem was. Later on that evening he soon found out when she got up and sang **'Undercover Lover' by Smooth** actually dedicating it to him in front of everyone. He remembered being very red faced and looking around for Mercy as he'd sat in the most inappropriate place for this song, she was sitting on him attempting to kiss him a couple of times as he uncomfortably dodged her, everyone laughing. Everyone except Mercy and him that is, she actually finished the song but grabbing his face and kissing him full on the lips, when he got away and looked around Mercy was gone

"That was just so totally inappropriate Joan" he shouted pitching her off his lap and getting up to go find Mercy, of course she slapped him a few times, he'd expected it, he would have done worse but, when she calmed down she was more mad at Joan and after he'd calmed her down they went back to the den for more fun. Fun turned out to be a bitch fight as Mercy walked in zoned in on Joan and bitch boxed her across the room and out the door while everyone sat about commenting that Joan needed more than a beat down some ratchet cousins were even talking about cutting her, about 20 minutes later they came back into the room

"Is there a need for us to have that conversation again?" Mercy asked

"No" Joan had said loud enough for everyone to hear but, afterwards the word around the family was that she didn't give a shit how many times Mad Mercy beat her down Sam's ass was fine and she wanted it, and now here he was knowing that Mercy meant something when she said 'mad shit' and for the sake of his marriage, his life even he couldn't say a thing to her about this because he heard her along with everyone else tell Joan

"I will beat you down every time I see or even suspect your trifling with my husband do you hear me?" and he let it slide the first time but this time he'd have to defend it, that's what her looks about she's daring me to say something, anything and I'm not biting that fucking bate, he concluded turning yet again to see Mercy still looking at him. Surely she's not questioning my feelings he thought, looking at her thinking, staring, angry and sexy he smiled at the last thought

"She's coming on Wednesday night"

"What?" Sam asked jumping out of his filthy thoughts

"Joan, she's coming on Wednesday night" Tess repeated

"Oh yeah, I mean thanks, yeah" he said not taking his eyes off Mery's stare 'What's going on in there?' he couldn't stop himself he finally got up and went over to where the women were to grab Mercy "What's up babe" he asked pulling her to him

"What makes you think something's up?" she asked

"Because since Tess told you your cousin was coming on Wednesday, you haven't let up on me, I'm concerned we've forgotten the word trust in this relationship"

"I'm not questioning any part of our relationship Mr Evans, I just want to look at you, problem?"

"No problem just that your looking has made me want to touch" he smiled kissing her neck

"Can we go to the hotel tomorrow night" she asked

"Purely to save argument could we go Wednesday night and get back for 7 on Thanksgiving?" he asked smiling his beg "And then go back that night

"Purely for argument could we be here on Wednesday night please" she begged

"Babe" Sam said giving his sad eyes "I don't want you to fight"

"It won't be a fight Sam I dare her to hit me back, that would be a murder" she laughed

"You mean she doesn't hit you back?" he asked

"Hell no" Mercy turned round to look at him saying "She knows she's in the wrong, what's she going to fight about?" she giggled "The girls is infatuated with you Sam and I know that shit don't go away, I know I've got to defend"

"Come on son everyone knows when you find true love it's there for life no matter who came before or after, if that happens" Ann piped in

"Bit of a strong word" Sam said red faced

"Okay she's totally besotted with you" Mercy said smiling

"And how do you feel about that?" he asked pulling her to him

"I know your fine, and I know your fine ass belongs to me I'm sort of not tripping over it, but sometimes doubt creeps in and I just want to snap a bitch you know"

"Yeah I do actually"

The bits of the day they spent with the family went with very little hitch they avoided Uncle Peter like the plague and Marcus was still walking around trying to get his army of what, they weren't sure if he wanted Black, White or Asian supremacy, but he was trying to get people together for some sort of revolt.

"Can us guys do something together tomorrow?"Stephen asked just before everyone retired

"Sure" everyone agreed

 **Monday**

Sam woke up the next day to an argument going on it the garden, by the time he got there most of the siblings on both sides were already there "What the hell is going on?" he asked as Denis gave a cut eye to Devon Junior

"What?" Devon said looking at Denis "It's simple if he owes him he should pay up"

"Here" Penny came out shouting with money in her hand "Take it everything" she said throwing notes at David

"Seriously guys you came all the way here to sort a beef out, in my parents house?" Sam asked

"So now it's not about my money it's about your parents house?" David asked obviously upset

"Well actually it's about thanksgiving does anyone remember" Stephen asked

"I can not believe I've been woken up at 7 in the morning over drug money" Brad shouted

"Everyone's tired because of you Dude, up slamming tunes till god knows when" Mark laughed

"Look guys please sort this out as quietly as you can" Sam asked

"I've sorted it" Denis shouted above everyone "David don't sell him any more unless he has the money, I'd prefer if you didn't sell him any at all but, if you must please nothing on tap family are the worst" he said shaking his head as he grabbed Penny's hand and walked away

There was only one other argument that morning something about Heather's baby Daddy being some sort of waste man and her defending him by hitting David upside his head, Mercy's Mom came in all shouting double diva mode and everyone chilled the fuck out

By 11am All the males in the house were ready for their bonding day, which Stephen assured them involved several stops for liquid refreshments and food. The women smiled and kissed them off some even standing at the door waving them off before coming back into the house looking around the kitchen at each other and letting out a giant breath before laughing at the feeling of relief they'd just got with this free day.

"What shall we do first" Ann asked as everyone stood round wanting to say but not

"Lets do something fun like paintball or something we always do pamper and shopping" Penny suggested

"So its Pamper and shopping then?"Mary said cutting her eye at Penny

"Do you want us to split into groups too?" Penny asked sharply

"Pardon?" Mary asked

"Oh you heard that though" Penny stated before carrying on to say "I thought you'd want minorities in one group travelling behind and all whites in your slave train front cabs" she smiled

"Not travelling at the back maybe a different route" Mary spat "Don't be so damn sensitive Penny"

"I think that should be don't be so damn insensitive Mary"

"Okay ladies lets just agree to disagree because nobody else in here is racist yeah?" Ann asked as everyone shook their heads except Mary

"I guess I might be" Christine piped up "Because I hate Mary and she's white" she said cutting her eye at Mary with a smile, as everyone laughed knowing Christine never had a hateful bone in her body.

"I fancy paintballing" Toni said

"Yeah Paintballing and then back here for cocktails, buy dinner in and more cocktails" Sarah suggested

"Alcohol that is so my favourite part of the day" Christine said smiling

"Virgin cocktails Chris" Paula informed her

So the guys had their day out and the girls had theirs met up later in the evening had a Chinese Takeaway and listened to music, TV or each other until everyone finally hit bed

Sam and Mercy saw the opportunity to hit the hotel, made their plans, told the parents about the children's needs and left at about 10.30pm

 **Wednesday**

"Babe" Mercy called when she woke up in unfamiliar surroundings "Babe" she said as Sam walked into the bedroom naked "Where you been?" she asked still tired "You woke me up" she sulked

"I'd call that a good thing" he laughed as he hit the bed again making Mercy bounce off it as he jumped

"I've just closed my eyes babe, you had me up and high all night"

"Come on babe it's not very often we get a whole night to ourselves, no children or work to contend with please say you enjoyed it"

"I loved it babe it's just your up and ready to go again and I need sleep"

"I'm..." Sam hesitated before carrying on "Sorry babe I'm proof reading an article for the issue"

"So I can get an hour then?" she asked

"You can get an hour" he smiled at the already sleeping Mercy "love you babe" he said kissing her head

"Hmmm" she replied as he left the room

Two hours later and Mercy was just starting to stir as Sam walked into the room "You ready for me?" he asked as he hit the bed rolling his eyes as he saw her face "Bathroom" he knowingly said

"I got to empty my bladder babe" she said as she got up and exited the room, on her return she was the one jumping on the bed and making Sam bounce

After hearing what she needed, another two hours and they were both laying exhausted on the bed "I got to get up babe I need my V-line shaped up" she said

"I can do that for you" he said getting up to sit on the bed "Seriously I can"

"Let me see what you propose to use" she replied as he jumped off the bed and collected the items he'd need to shape her up "Looks alright" she smiled "Let's see what you can do" she said opening her legs for him to shape her up

"It will do" she smiled at him "But please don't give up the day job you don't even know your letters" she laughed

"Well it's how I like it" he said making a sad face

"And seriously that's all that matters" she said "I love my new S" she said kissing his head

 **" _Sam the symbol of S on my girls wet_ "** he sung making her full break into belly laugh

"You're still crazy" she finally got out

"You know my response to that" he smiled "Are we in a rush to get up?" he asked

"Any particular reason?"

"What?"

"For that question"

"Obviously your not seeing what I'm seeing" he smiled before he started singing **_It's raining inside our bed, no parts are dry"_**

"Mercy laughed before joining in singing **_Loving makes me so wet, my legs, my thighs"_**

 **" _And ever since we first met I knew that I, I knew I was ready baby, to take that_ dive** _"_ they both sang before they burst into laughing

"Yep still crazy" she said before he took control of the situation

"Sam" she woke up 3 hours later saying

"Food babe" he said waving hot food under her nose

"Come on we got to go, I know what you're doing you just told me in my dream, you're trying to stop me from kicking the shit out of Joan and I'm not going to hide away from this situation Sam I'm going to deal with it" she said jumping out of bed

Sam laughed "How did I tell you what I was doing in your dream?"

"I don't know all I know is I figure a lot out in my sleep" she said shutting the bathroom door

"Red Rag" he laughed walking towards the bathroom

"I knew you were coming in as soon as I mistakenly shut the damn door" she said rolling her eyes "Babe please, I don't want the family thinking she's got any sort of hold over us or that we even care about her and her shit I need to be back there"

"Okay, but I need to deal with business first, I love you babe"

"Okay, I love you too babe, but not on the bed I'm not falling asleep again" she laughed as they got down to taking care of business, afterwards they showered, got dressed and left the hotel "I bet she's there already its like 4 o'clock already"

"Mercy I have to ask again, will you please try not to fight with your cousin, I'm not saying I didn't hear what you said to her the last time just, I don't like you fighting" as they got in the car

"I'll try Sam" she was obviously humouring him

"I know what your doing" he side eyed her saying "And I also know you heard what I asked"

"I said I'd try didn't I?" she asked her voice raised just enough to stay calm as Sam looked at her again slit eyed this time "Gosh I will, really, I'll try" she giggled

 **Back Home**

"Hi everyone" Mercy said as Mia ran towards them closely followed by Daniel for hugs "I missed you guys" she said taking their hugs and kisses before Daniel fist bumped Sam and Mia attached herself to him

"Dad it's been boring" she said looking at him with her sad Mercy eyes "Aunt Joan's in the kitchen telling all these stories about how nasty she can be and Grandma told us to go upstairs and slapped her" she told her Dad as he watched Mercy walking off in that direction unaware of what Mia was telling him

"Mercy!" he shouted out "Hold up Sweet I just need to speak to Mom for a minute" he said pulling Mia off him "Babe will you wait a minute" he walked off saying as Mercy finally came to a halt and turned to see what he wanted "Mia said Joan's in there" he started before thinking better of it and deciding not to give her that other bit of information to get her back up

"And?"

"Nothing"

"There is I heard what Mia said"

"You remember what I asked" he said as he felt Mia attach herself again and said nothing else

"Mom look what I made" Daniel came walking towards her saying with a model aeroplane in his hand "I'll tell you how I did it" he carried on while walking beside her as she went towards the kitchen listening to him with Sam and Mia following behind

"Hi Everyone" Mercy said making her grand entrance with smiles and open arms going towards her Mom's standing by the cooker for hugs, followed by Aunt's and then siblings as Sam followed her doing the same "Hello Joan" she finally said no hugs

"Hello Mercedes" she replied

"Hello Joan" Sam said colder than usual

"Hi Sam" she smiled getting up making Sam quickly offer his hand for shaking as all the women in the kitchen looked on

"I'm going to find the guys" he said once he'd shook her hand, kissing Mercy and leaving with Mia attached and calling Daniel to go with him "Come say hello to everyone with me" he told him feeling the tension in the room

 **Conversation in the Kitchen**

"So Mercedes I see you still got a hold of Sam the man" Joan smiled

"Joan stop provoking the woman and her husband" Paulette; her Mother, warned

Mercy looked up to the heavens, she so wanted to rip this bitches head off just for a look, but she'd promised Sam she'd try so here she was trying to keep her damn hands to herself, and in order to do that she needed to keep her mouth shut

"Yeah" Joan replied leaving to sit on the patio, Mercy let the breath out that was bursting to give her what for, relieved she'd left the kitchen

"Nobody told me she was coming" Paulette said to Mercy "She's not well, she's not been well for about a year now, she's unpredictable be careful" she whispered

"I know your damn well talking about me in there Mommy stop it" she yelled in

"Who is she talking to like that" Mia; Mercy's Mom asked angrily

"Leave her Mia it's the sickness, her heads not right" Paulette informed her

"I don't know why you invited that child here anyway" Christine said shaking her head

"I'm not even surprised she ended up that way with that mad man you call your husband influencing her head about all things not of his decent being bad, mad or sad" Paula piped up

"You can't blame me for ganja sending her mad" Paulette shouted

"That's actually a myth" Mercy slipped in

"Whatever it is, that girl has it and all I'm saying is watch her she's totally unpredictable, if I was any of you I'd try and get her to leave, make it look like her idea or something" Paulette said cutting her eye at no one particular as she almost whispered the last bit

"You tell her, she's your daughter" Mia said looking around the room at those being quiet

"I told you she's unpredictable she held a knife up to me the last time I tried to tell her anything"

"You mean the children are at risk?" Tessla asked

"Everyone is at risk" Paulette said as everyone looked out onto the patio at Joan sitting taking in the sun

 **Conversation In the Den**

"Yo" Sam walked in saying as everyone made some acknowledgement of his presence, as he classically slapped Stephen upside his head playfully "Okay Bro?"

"I was" Stephen said rubbing his head smiling

"Guys do you fancy going for a swim" he asked the children

"You coming Dad?" Mia asked

"No but I'll be sitting right here watching you both" he told them, sitting in the chair that looked directly out at the pool

"Okay" Daniel said as Mia followed him out the room to go get dressed for it

It was like everyone was itching for the children to leave the room as all eyes went between Sam and Marcus "What's up?" Sam asked wiping his face "Something on my face?" he asked sitting down

"No" his Uncle Terry said smiling "Well" he said looking around, Sam's eyes still on him as his gaze stopped at Uncle Marcus

"What?" Sam asked sitting forward in his chair "If that daughter of yours has been saying things, I haven't seen her since the last time we were here" he laughed

"That only child of mine has turned up here" Marcus announced

"Yeah I know I just saw her in the kitchen" Sam replied

"How the hell did she find out we were here?" Marcus asked

"Tess spoke to her on the phone I believe and dropped it by accident" Sam informed him

"She was in a state asylum, only God knows how the hell she got out or even when but, the girls not right and the last time we saw her she held a knife up at her Mom for telling her to dress properly and go on respectable" Marcus said

"Surely they would have put her on medication and stuff before letting her out?" Sam asked

"You gonna ask her that?" Marcus asked him

"You're her Dad" Sam replied

"I'm not about for her to slit my throat" he said shaking his head

"So is anyone at risk from her?" Sam asked looking around the room and back to Marcus

"Everyone's at risk from her" he announced looking around the room "Especially you and Mercy"

"God" Sam said getting up, his sole mission to go find his children and wife

 **The Situation**

"Mercy" he gasped entering the kitchen "Did you hear about Joan?"

"Yeah I was just listening to Aunt Paulette, some freaking shit yeah?" she asked "Where are the children?" looking behind him to see nothing

"They went to get their swims on, that was before I heard any of this, I'm going to get them now" he said grabbing her hand and making his way back through the door

"Sam don't you think your being a little too cautious?" she smiled at everyone looking at them

"No" he said pushing the door open to find Joan standing in the hall with their children "Joan" he said letting go of Mercy's hand "Come here Mia, Daniel" he said as none of them moved "Come on, go in the kitchen with Grandma" he said to them, they looked at each other, still not moving

"They stay with me, leave that woman or they get it" Joan said

"Are you for real?" Mercy laughed out loud "Really" she said loudly sobering up a bit when Joan's facial expression didn't change "Was that a line from a damn B-movie?" she asked Sam before looking at his moving hand

"Okay" Sam said fanning Mercy off as she tried to grab hold of him "What do you say, I come with you and the children go to their Grandma" he said stepping towards them as the woman came out of the kitchen gasping at the situation they found in front of them

"This is not happening" Sarah said "Paulette help them"

"I'm on the phone" she whispered from behind them as Penny took her phone out and texted Denis

Mercy stood frozen the only sign of life were the tears falling down her face as she looked in her babies eyes and saw fear. They had kept them so guarded from life's harshness, _they barely knew what a raised voice was and now they were standing next to this mad woman, held as hostages for what?_ she thought, grabbing for Sam. She didn't even comprehend the flash off until she realised he hadn't looked back, that was when she knew he was just as frightened as her and he dare not look back to show this momentary weakness and then there it was, he offered himself for them. All she could hear was her own heart beating as they waited for Joan to make her mind up about what Sam was offering, _'then what'_ her mind said over and over again _'No I have to step in'_ she thought willing everything in her body to move _'Say something, do something'_ "You can have him, give me my children back" she said holding her hands out for her children "He's not worth them" she said walking towards Joan

"Mercy no" Sam said pulling her back "Fine you don't want me but, please stay here she'll let them go"

"I'm ready for her" Joan said as something glistened at her side

"God, she has a knife" Sam gasped as Mercy totally broke down in front of him the situation now bringing a tear to his eyes as fear left him and anger set in "So are we doing this or what?" he asked Joan stepping towards her

"She wants the children and I want the children so we have a dilemma" Joan laughed

"We can have our own" Sam smiled "Give her back her children" he said as the men started to gather behind her watching the drama play out."They look like her anyway, we don't need reminding" he said looking at his children as he spoke hoping they could see in his eyes that he was doing this for them, could they even understand what was happening, they'd guarded them so much. He was brought out of his thought by Mercy's sobs "Joan you need to make a decision, now" he said unable to bare any more of Mercy's crying

"Excuse me" A guy carrying a wheelchair said walking through the men "Joan come on sweetie get in" he said like he was talking to a baby, as they watched Joan fall to the floor crying dropping the silver tablespoon to the floor as she fell

"Come here guys" Sam called the children to him, tapping Mercy as he said it

Mercy spun round and saw the children running to their Dad she looked behind them seeing Joan on the floor, instinctively she sprung up and flew at her getting about three good fists in before Sam grabbed her "She's sick babe" he said knowing he was going to have to take some of those hits before she calmed down, as Mercy wiggled about hitting and kicking in his arms, he could see she was too mad to even see what she was doing "It's okay babe" he said sitting on the floor holding her down as she eventually calmed down and cried some more "The children are fine, I'm fine" he said kissing her head and signalling for everyone to leave them alone as his Mom took the children with her

"You should have let me kill that bitch Sam" she shouted at him

"Then what would we have done?" he asked

"Now their going to semi-lock her up in some padded cell and what happens the next time she decides to pay us a visit, we were lucky thing time; you should have let me kill her" she said pushing his hand away from her face

"Mercy" he said putting his hand back "Seriously I'm not the enemy here"

"I didn't say you were and I'm not angry with you either I just needed on that bitch; our babies Sam" she said almost in despair

"I know babe but it's all over now and it turned out not to be as bad as we thought it was, so I'm good"

"I want to go home" she finally said

"You and me both but, it's thanksgiving, all our family is here and, we promised we'd see this through"

"Our children look like me do they?" She asked with a bit of a giggle

"Well no they look like us but, you know how those things go" he laughed

"Sam, is this going to be next weeks main story?" she asked with uncertainty

"Lets see how it pans out it might well be, you can only read about the stuff that actually happens in this family in comic books" he laughed

"And it's not even thanksgiving yet" she said hugging into him

"I love you Mrs Evans" he said looking into her eyes

"God I love you too Mr Evans" she said before going up to meet his lips

"Come on" he said dragging her up "We're going to take some time" he said as they opened the front door to see the ambulance driving off with Joan "Hold up" he said grabbing the keys to his Dad's jeep before exiting the house

"Where we going?" she asked laughing at his impromptu suggestion

"Just for a drive around the grounds and back" he informed her as he shut the car door behind her, jumped in, turned on the ignition and heard Keith Urban coming out the speakers "Just chillax" he laughed as they did just that, the sound of the engine and the smooth sounds of Urban whistling through the cool warm breeze as Mercy closed her eyes and let it all flow over her as they went on a journey with their thoughts "Gosh I feel like I just had sex I'm so chilled" he laughed when they finally arrived back at the house

"I have that feeling" Mercy smiled at him leaning in for a kiss "Thanks for that babe, you always know what I need"

 **" _I gonna love you, like nobody loves you, and I'll earn your trust_ making memories of us** _"_ he sung before getting out the car to let her out and enter the house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Guys" Tess said hugging them "Sorry about what happened I feel like it was all my fault"

"Nobody's fault she's not well" Mercy said side eyeing a smiling Sam

"Your babies are in bed already" she informed them as she walked away "Mom and Ann are up there with them refusing to leave them until they hear Jean is securely locked up" she smiled

"Your family is full of drama Mercy" Sarah came out hugging her saying tapping Sam in the chest "Bro no wonder your company does so well with all this to write about" she laughed making Sam smile "Your attack" she said pointing at Mercy "priceless but, had she'd have laid a finger on anyone of those babies I don't think I'd have fancied your chances on getting in there first"

"Sorry about my spawn" Aunt Paulette came to them saying "What should I have expected laying down with the devil to make a baby" she said as serious as anything, both Sam and Mercy burst into laughter

"We're getting together tonight down at the old summerhouse if you guys want to join us" Devon Junior informed them

"Sounds good when?" Sam asked

"In about an hour fifteen or so, foods on right now" he replied walking into the kitchen as they followed him in, they'd done meal times in sittings all week with the grandchildren eating first then the Grandparents and then them, they did it that way because they were somehow left with the bulk of the food

"So" Stephen said "Everyone got their song for tomorrow?" he asked cuddling in with Toni

"We thought we might sing one together" Sarah said looking at Brad smiling

"Hows that going to work when you're into Country and he's into Reggae?" Toni asked as Sarah shrugged

"Genre depends on who wins tonight's argument" she smiled

"I guess we have ours too" Denis said looking at Penny who was nodding "She sings anything"

"I on the contrary have a problem" David said side eyeing Sanja "Not a note can my wife sing" he said as she nudged him in his rib "You can't" he said rubbing his side

"I'm sure Mark will find some rootsy something or the other for us to sing" Tess said rolling her eyes

"Your sister kills it" Sam said laughing at her eye action

"We have something" Mercy said smiling at Sam's comment

"So entertainment starts here" Brad said rubbing his hands together "Everyone knows I'm more DJ than sing" he laughed, no one else laughed but Sarah, Sam and Stephen just looked at each other before bursting into their laugh "What?" Brad asked

"When was the last time you actually played music in front of a crowd" Stephen asked

"They're just not ready for my sound yet" he sulked as they carried on laughing

"Sam" Mercy said patting his shoulder lightly, she wanted to laugh too but Toni hadn't bit so she wasn't going to either and she knew the others were taking their cue from her

"Come on Mercy" Sam looked at her saying "This guy might have got away with playing lovers rock or even revives, but he chooses to play hard core ragga telling girls about their bodies and men about their N word self, and he stands there rocking like he doesn't know what he's playing is offensive, purely because it's him playing it" he laughed

"I tell them half my family is black" Brad said

"That's even more offensive" Sam laughed "You're white Dude live with it, and if your music has to be from that prospective at least be sensitive to everyone around you and play party music not dance hall stuff" Sam encouraged "You're an Analyst Dude at least research what your doing"

"Some of that stuff is offensive Dude" Denis said "Even to some of us older black folk"

"Okay point taken, I guess I'm more pissed at the amount of time it's taken my family to tell me this" he said looking at Sam and Stephen

"Tell the truth Sam, you sit there all self righteous and shit, are you telling us you never used the black perspective in any of your comic book fantasies" Mark asked

"Truth, never; well I might have referred to colour once" he said thinking about it

"Told you race had to come into these things somewhere it can never just be about the love" Mark said slapping his fists on the dining table

"Yeah" Sam said "When my children were born I commented on their brown skin that hovered perfectly somewhere between their mother and mine, was that racist?"

"Why did you feel you had to mention colour?" Mark asked

"Because it identified them at the time, and it gave a picture, to my readers, that my family was interracial and I didn't see that as anything to hide from the off" he smiled "I still remember that feeling of pride too" he said looking at Mercy "Thank you" he said kissing her, she closed her eyes to receive it

" _ **I may not know a lot of things but I know that we're sure fire**_ _"_ he sung making her smile

" _ **Know that we're sure fire**_ _"_ she sang back "We love us some Mr Legend" she kissed his neck saying

"I hear that girl" Toni & Sanja said at the same time kissing their husbands before they sang **"** _ **Can you just stay through the night, turn down the bed and the blinds, before you turn around, can you just stay through the night?**_

"We got this" Stephen said pointing at Devon Junior as they sang **"** _ **Let me breathe you in 'til gravity bends, and we fall through the hole in the light, make this our kingdom, somewhere where good love conquers and not divides"**_

Everyone joined in singing the chorus **"** _ **Cause I may not know a lot of things but I, feel it in my chest, no, I won't let the blue flame die, we can't lose hope just yet, 'cause it's once, just once in a lifetime, and we're scared to love but it's alright, I may not know a lot of things but I know that we're sure fire, know that we're sure fire"**_

"We still got it" Tess said making everyone laugh

"Come on guys lets move this party I need to get my guzzle on" Stephen said "I've been the good little baby son all week" he smiled at Sam "I'm never gonna lose that shit, married with kids older than yours and somehow I'm still the baby boy"

"Shit happens" Sam said smiling at him "Baby Bro" as they got up to go make their way down to the old summerhouse

 **Summerhouse**

So now it was just the siblings and everyone soon went into relax mode "You guys need to be as far away from me as is humanly possible" Sam shouted as the whiff of weed entered his vicinity "You're poisoning my lungs" he shouted, Mercy smiled at him

"Chill the fuck out Mr Perfect have some fun now and again" Mark snapped at him

"Is there something going on between you two?" Denis asked as Mercy and Tess looked at each other

"No, not that I'm aware of anyway" Sam replied as Mark just looked "Is there?" he asked him

"No man, we cool" Mark answered

"Here have a drink an chill the fuck out" Stephen said throwing a drink to them both

"I'll put some beats on chill us out" Brad offered as everyone rolled their eyes

"I guess we could catch up" Sarah said trying to lighten the air

"Yeah" Sanja said with a smile "Well, not that anybody's asked but Devon just made partner at the firm and we're feeling good, he's worked hard for it and those bastards better watch out now he's where he needs to be, I'm still doing my catering business and meeting new people and that's enough for me"

"Well done you, did you tell Mom and Dad?" Denis asked as he moved across to hug his brother and then his sister-in-law

"Blown away by you two" Mercy said going in for her hug followed by Sam

"We knew already" Tess said pointing to Mark as Sarah, Stephen and Toni made their way over to congratulate then

"And with all that success we still managed to grow us a drug using son, I ain't got the heart to call him a crack head" Devon said upset as everyone went quiet

"Well" Stephen said getting everyone's attention, hoping to lighten the mood "John and Michael are no angles by any stretch of the imagination so that stone's a bit too heavy for me to throw" he frowned "John just had a scare with a random and just as we got to the foot end of that Michael announced his girlfriend's caught his sperm and we're expecting to be grandparents in 6 months" he laughed "Yeah they look like butter wouldn't melt don't they?"

"And before you judge we did all the talks and stuff with those two they're just 'hard to resist' they tell us and 'they like to keep everyone happy'" Toni said hyphenating with her fingers the things they said "But we're doing alright I guess" she said looking at Stephen "I'm head mistress now and Stephen's Head of Department at the University I guess in about 10 years we'll start winding down"

"Looking after all these frigging grandchildren" Stephen chuckled making everyone laugh

"I hate to say it Dude but that's life" Denis said looking at Penny "We have a drug dealer for a son, I guess we get on with it telling ourselves, he's not that dangerous bastard we used to hate in our neighbourhood back in the day, he's our son that we love, took to church every week and absolutely doted on. But in the cold light of day he's a fucking villain and we condone it because the alternative is he tries to get out and he's dead, maybe so are we" he said hugging Penny "We just carry on, I dread getting a promotion in my job or Penny coming in saying she's had yet another rise because I don't want them thinking we're living above our station"

"We live like scared animals Den everyone in our neighbourhood does and it's not like we saw it coming, they grab hold of your children first and you fear for them so you conform, we don't even know what these people are capable of if anything" Penny stated "And then there's Crystal the black Goth" she laughed "Ever heard of such a thing, she walks around like she's the wife of Darth fucking Vader grunting answers to questions we ask and eating bird food" she laughed almost hysterically "Well rounded I think I'd call that, this gathering, even with all the drama is a welcome break"

"As some of you know our Heather is knocked up by some waste man, we think he's gypsy, which is fine but I know she's had a lot of flack for it since she's made it known, from her friends and stuff" she smiled "There seems to be some big shaming thing going on the in village at the minute but we're sure it will die down once the baby's here" Sarah said as Brad came back to sit with her leaving the music playing itself "Brad got fired about 6 months ago and since then he's been trying to make the music thing work"

"Before you ask, the new boss tried it on with me, I told her where to go, she obviously had it in for me and she worked her magic until she got rid of me, truth I was happy to go" Brad said "The girls are in the middle of their studies and we're just on the brink of struggle. We have a back up plan, my Dad needs someone to run his farm and although I think herding is boring I'd do it for my family for as long as I need to and we wouldn't need to up heave much" he said fidgeting with his beard "That's why it's so important for me to get this music thing right"

"God this is a heavy session" Tess got up saying as she grabbed drinks for everyone and returned to the seated circle as everyone sat in silence

"Well I almost feel like a bit of a fraud because Winston is kind of a good guy, he sort of latched onto the music thing early on in life and to be fair his main focus has been music, he's a bit obsessive about it, if I'm honest" Tessla said smiling at Sam

"Situation for us is alright I'm doing well and Tess is at the top of her game in the dance studio" Mark said

"What is it you do again Mark?"

"Real Estate" he said concluding his catch up

"Our turn" Mercy said slapping her thighs "Well I guess professionally we're on the ball as everyone already knows and to be honest I thought we had it all in the bag but, when that stuff happened earlier I stood there thinking" she said looking at Sam

"We were thinking" he smiled

"Our children are so wrapped in cotton wool, we don't know when we actually did that, but they're not being exposed to life you know" Mercy said looking at Sam for encouragement

"Yeah" Sam said looking at Mercy before looking at everyone else "I was scared shitless at the time but somewhere in there I was thinking what they were feeling and how alien all this stuff was for them, I mean I suppose we've always sort of thought because they were younger than all the other children we sort of kept them separate not wanting the adult influences I assume, it was all done subconsciously"

"Yeah but I stood there today wondering what we were actually doing to our children like de-socialising them they live in this fake famous people world and seriously that is not what we want for our children" Mercy said

"We say that but I don't think it's drugs, pregnancy or any of those things I guess their destiny is their own to find" Sam said wondering at his words "Is that the right thing to do?"

"And that is the correct question, to which no parent knows the answer" Stephen laughed

"I dread to think what songs those guys are cooking up for tomorrow" Devon said cringing

"We'll just have to help each other out" Sam offered

"Those that help us" Penny said looking at Mark

"What?" Mark asked

"Why you not telling anybody your son's autistic" she asked "That's why he's as good a gold because he's autistic" Penny hissed

"It's more than likely because he doesn't throw drugs up his fucking nose 24/7" Tess said in his defence

"Tess" Mercy screeched

"Well if your damn husband wasn't so damn bigoted, You might have got more help with him as a child, but he don't want white folk, and other minorities touching his child, the child needed help" Sanja butted in

"Fuck this" Mark said standing up "There is nothing wrong with my son" he announced before grabbing Tess' hand and walking out of the summerhouse

"His hand is so far up his fucking ass"Penny said shocking everyone into silence

"Well I guess that's a good cue for saying goodnight then" Sarah said before bursting into laughter "This fucking family" she said making everyone else laugh

"Seriously Brad I'm sure you'll find another job and I know you know we're all here for you and Sarah" Sam said "The rest of the Jones we'll crack this thing together, pardon the pun, but we will, I'll look into it. You think those guys are the real hustlers but the the real ones live in my circles, I'll see what I can find out, on the down low like" he said patting Devon's back "And Stephen you are not your children, we all hope to put the best in it's definitely up to them what they take out of what we put in"

"Very wise words Bro did you get them from one of your comic books?" Stephen asked

"No but I hope to put them in one, some day" he replied laughing

"You all just think he's just a handsome face but, there's lots more to my man, he's deep and he can get deeper" Mercy said holding his cheeks and kissing his lips "That's one of the many things I love about him" she finished when she let him up

"Mom Evans said she wants a 7am start which generally means she's starting at 5 so I say bed to get fresh for the busy day ahead" Penny announced

"Can't wait for the drama" Toni said laughing as they said their good night's and left for bed

Sam and Mery went to check on their sleeping children before retiring "God what a damn day" Sam said flopping into bed beside Mercy

"I fear there's more to come babe" she said turning round for him to grab her into him

"What else could possibly happen?" he said naturally grabbing her to him

"Well no one's given birth yet, your Mom hasn't gone full fuck everything just yet and the Dad's are still keeping quiet so there's lots left to go and I bet the Children are gonna bring it" she laughed

"Well just as long as you know, your husband loves you more than you'll ever know and he thinks you were super fly out there today"

"I was fly" she confirmed as she turned to him "You were super babe" she said kissing him lightly "And I know you know your wife wants to give it to you so hard you faint right?" she asked kissing him again

"Parents house" he said laughing "But tomorrow night no holds barred"

"Goodnight babe" she replied

"Goodnight babe" he replied still laughing

"You need to stop that giggling if you don't need me to make you break that house rule of your parents; although we are married, grown and with children I might add"

"Goodnight" he said trying his best not to laugh but he did and inevitably Mercy made him break the rules

 **Thanksgiving**

"Good morning beautiful" Sam said when Mercy finally opened her eyes "It's 6.30 we need to be downstairs in like half an hour" he said kissing her nose

"We will" she smiled kissing him back "That's for last night, you made sure I enjoyed myself" she laughed "But look at that" she said showing him a bruise on her thigh "The bathroom is not the most appropriate place for that especially with hot water running" she laughed

"That was your call Lady, so don't get bitchin about it now" he laughed

"Not bitchin just stating a fact" she said jumping up out of bed "Dibs on the drama today" she said

"Who do you think?"

Total guess I'd say Winston"

"Funny I was gonna say Aunt Jane or Christine, one of the two single women" he said

"Why? Because Aunt Christine ain't getting any and Aunt Jane is a lesbian whose gonna come out today? I still say dibs on Winston" Mercy surmised

"I reckon it's Aunt Paulette that's the lesbian" Sam laughed

"Aunt Paulette and Christine are checking their phones mush too often to not be getting any" Mercy laughed

"And Winston's too attached to his damn guitar to be getting any" he laughed "What did you make of Penny's comment last night?" he asked

"No smoke without fire but Winston might be just a good guy, you know" she said

"I think there's something in it, but I'm reserving judgement until I speak to Winston myself"

"You really think after last nights performance Mark is going to let anyone near him?" Mercy laughed as they made their way to the bathroom exiting 20 minutes later washed, pulling their sweats on and they were off downstairs, surprised to see most of the family already up and eating

"You got like 5 minutes left for Breakfast before Moms' start cracking the whip" Sarah said grinning at them

"We can do that" Sam said as he went to the toaster while Mercy went to the coffee maker to pour the drinks and within minutes they met back up at the table with coffee, toast, butter and Jam on a plate with two knives. Then Sam buttered as Mercy jammed eating and feeding as they went, by 7 they were both sipping the last dregs of the coffee ready for work

"Right" Ann said clapping her hands "Girls in this kitchen with me, Boys in the back kitchen with Mia, and I really don't want to hear any shit about what you can and can't cook, see it as a learning experience" she said shooing everyone away

"Yeah" Mia shouted getting everyone's attention "There will be no cigarette, bathroom, wife, food breaks until the task is finished"

"Thanksgiving's officially started then yeah?" Brad asked

"I guess" Ann said looking at Mia "I sense regret in that answer" she laughed

 **Mia's kitchen**

"Sam" Mark said as everyone rolled their eyes "No, no hear me out we'll all agree with this" he said quieting down the crowd of men and Mia

"Let's hear it" Sam smiled

"Like how you got like four businesses and shit shouldn't you be paying the cook for today giving us all a rest?"

"Is that it really?" Mia asked "For your information he offered, which is more than you can do right now but we thought it would be a great family bonding exercise so we refused" Mia said kissing her teeth at Mark "Now if you insist on chatting bullshit please, do it with a knife in your hand and peel something" she finished as everyone giggled at her response

"God blesses the child that's got his own"Brad commented

"You got that straight" Devon said looking at Mark

"You harping on about my four businesses is not going to get you rich Mark, we work hard Mercy and I to be able to do what we want, we sacrificed having our children earlier, getting married, being together at times, you don't see all the blood sweat and tears that went into our life as you see it now. When you know shit come back and we can seriously have that conversation" Sam said getting angry

"Bro" Stephen said going to him "It's not worth getting angry over you know how he is"

"I know Bro I just hate the way people assume we don't work for what we have" he said looking at Mark "You couldn't even survive what we've had to survive" he shouted at him

"Okay baby leave it let him think about what he said already" Mia said rubbing Sam's back seeing how upset he was about Mark's comments "Come on guys lets cook" she shouted as everyone made light work of it

 **Ann's Kitchen**

"Sanja, Penny" Aunt Jane shouted across the kitchen "Them boys you got are turning into mighty fine men" she said licking her lips

"Jane I know you're an elder and you got some sort of sex disease or something but if I catch you messing around with my boy I'm gonna lay you down and throw hot oil in you" Sanja said

"What the fuck, who the fuck is she talking to?" Aunt Paula asked "Girl do you know that woman is older than the hills you talking to her like that"

"Does she know my son is younger than any tree she ever climbed up for fruit or anything else?" Sanja replied

"Where the fuck did Devon get this cheeky little bitch from?" Aunt Paula asked looking at Aunt Paulette

"Paula you are going to have to curb your language if you want me to converse with you" Aunt Paulette replied looking away

"Look at you telling me what to do, you ain't no better than anybody in here, sucking dick just like the rest of us" Aunt Paula said

"God forgive her" Aunt Paulette said looking up into the heavens as Mercy, Tessla and Sarah stood trying to hide the giggle

"Jane could you stop with the shit please?" Ann finally turned to say clearly she'd been laughing standing at the sink "And Paula please mind your language when the children are about"

"I do there are no children here right now" Paula said looking around "Everybody in here takes dick right?" she asked as Mercy, Tessla and Sarah couldn't hold it any more they went into full belly laugh going harder when they turned to see Ann bright red bending over the sink in stitches

"Come on" Ann composed herself enough to finally say "We need to get this cook on the way or there'll be no dinner"

 **The Den**

So two hours later, well three if you count the messing about, the grown ups were cooking up a storm and the children had been down in trickles to eat breakfast, retiring to the den for a chill "To the den" Mia came through from the back kitchen shouting as everyone dropped tools and headed that way

"Well we're going to kick the singing off with something fresh, so they assure me their going to sing a clean version of **'Gyalis' by Alkaline & Sean Paul **I guess" Brad said looking at David, John, Michael and Martin as the music started and they did their version of the song as everyone danced and joined in the chorus

"Love it" Stephen said bouncing around the room "That's definitely woke me up"

"No theme then" Tess shouted breathlessly, as everyone nodded in agreement

"What about the plan we made?" Mark asked

"Scrapped" Tess informed "I didn't want to sing with him anyway" she whispered to Sam, making him laugh

An hour later and Stephen suggested singing **'All I think About Is You' by Ansel Elgort** with Sam, Sarah and Toni as they got up in agreement singing like old times when they were younger with Toni added "Throw back good days" Sam said laughing as he pushed his guitar aside and hugged his siblings

"Dinner's ready in about 40 minutes" Mia announced as she came in from the kitchen

"Just enough time for our song" Denis said as Devon, Penny, Tessla, Mercy Devon, Sanja and Mark joined him in singing their version of **'Nobody' by DJ Khaled, Alicia Keys & Nicki Minaj **as everyone danced around and really getting into the party mood, Sanja surprising everyone with her short rap bit, the boys shouting to be heard over the diva's

"Dinner" Mia shouted about 10 minutes after the song as everyone gathered at the table five hours after the start of the cook fest, everyone clambering for a seat "Prayers please" Mia said looking at Dan and Devon sitting at either head of the table

"Please Pastor Jones" Dan said laughing offering a laughing Devon the floor

"Thank you Bishop Evans" he smiled getting up to say grace following which the table was opened and everyone ate till their hearts content eventually lounging back to let the meal settle. Everyone ate together today extra tables came out and there were two rows instead of the usual one, a very noisy affair

"Okay who's left to sing?" Tess asked "The girls and the parents I think" she looked around saying

"Yeah" Rosemary smiled getting up as Heather, Chrystel and Dione jumped up too, Tessla put the music on as Heather started singing first the others took their turn singing their version of **'Wake Up Alone' by The Chainsmokers & Jhene Aiko **and all four of them finished with harmonies getting a well deserved clap

Mark sat smiling watching his very talented family, his eyes seeing something totally different, he couldn't help himself "That's all good and well" he pipped up when they finished, everyone in the room rolled their eyes "Yes I know everyone wants to tell me to shut my mouth right now but while we're celebrating this very interracial clan, our history is melting away" he said looking around the table "I know it's traditional Mom, Dad for the eldest child to inherit everything but under the circumstances, I've been talking to Tess about it and we agree" he said as Tess butted in

"We haven't agreed anything Mr" she made clear

"Winston" he said cutting his eye at Tess "Is the only actual full black member of the family to carry the name on so I suggest" he said looking at Tess "That everything of yours goes to him" he said looking at Dave and Mia

"Sorry Dad can I take this one" Devon asked bouncing up off his chair before his father could answer him "How dare you!" he shouted down the table to Mark "I'm not saying anything about Winston in that statement I might add, if there was anything left as inheritance he would rightfully have access to it, but you, how dare you come into this family and then presume that anything in it belongs to you except the wife we wrongly let you have" he said very angry as Sanja pulled him to sit back down "He's not even a Jones" he said as he sat

"There's no need to get mad with me for stating a fact Devon" he said staring at him "Do you have any full black children? No" he answered his own question saying "None of you do I'm just stating the obvious" he giggled

"Well said son" Devon informed Devon Junior, totally ignoring Mark's last statement "For your information Mark" he said, finally turning his attention to him "We have four children and we feel we have provided for them sufficiently, it's your duty to provide for your child so I suggest you forge ahead and do that, like every other man who calls himself a father around this table has done"

"I guess they took the wrong mad person when they took my girl" Marcus stated

"No Uncle they took the right one, we just didn't realise there were two" Mercy commented, making Sam smile

"God bless the child that has his own" Aunt Paula said

"I'll give that an Amen again" Uncle Fredrick, who never said much anyway, told everyone

"I feel so ashamed right now" Tessla said

"Don't hold shame girl" Jane informed her from across the table "I held shame all my life and got nothing in return, I like girls, always have always will. I didn't want to say anything to hurt our parents when they were alive and then everyone just got on with themselves and I really never got the courage to say it out loud but it's making me ill and I need to let it out I guess" she said looking around the table

"Finally" Ann said going round to hug her "I'm so proud of you"

"Yeah well Fran; that's my girlfriend, just got fed up after 17 years of me keeping things secret and threatened to leave so I told her this time I'd say something and next family gathering she'll be here" she smiled at Neil as he blew her a kiss of encouragement "I have a song" she announced "Girls come join in" she said looking at her nieces "Boys guitars, and keep the oxygen close for after" she said as **'Man, I feel like A Woman' by Shania Twain** started to play and she started the ball rolling

"Wow Jane I hadn't heard you sing for years you sound good girl" Mary said hugging her

"So the black man thing?" Uncle Fredrick asked stopping the claps

"Definitely a cover" she laughed as he slapped his leg in regret

"You so owe me" Sam whispered in Mercy's ear, most of the table were still too stunned to talk

"Day's only just beginning babe" she smiled

"Who are you people?" Peter asked "How the hell is this alright? It's not something to be fucking celebrated" he got up saying as young Mia and Daniel looked at each other almost laughing for the swear

"That will be enough of that Pete" Dan stood up saying "There are women and children present, I know you really don't want to get me started up in here" he said giving him a warning eye as the room went quiet

"Wow" Sam said in Mercy's ear "That was Dad mad trust me"

"Time for our song" Grandma Mia said trying to break the cold ice that just set across the room "Come on you two bring it" she said waving to Mia and Daniel to the shock and surprise of Sam and Mercy, they'd never got up and volunteered anything before

"We're going to sing our version of **'Speak To A Girl' by Tim McGraw & Faith Hill" **Mia announced as Daniel grabbed his grandfather's guitar

"We've asked our Grandparents a lot of questions this holiday, having heard how you guys talk to and about each other, we're not used to it, and so we just wanted to give our version of love for you guys to think about" Daniel said looking around the room Mercy already in tears, this was so out of character for their children

 _ **Mia**_ _  
She don't give a blow 'bout your Benjamin Franklin's, she wants Aretha, she don't really care how you're spending your money, it's all how you treat her, she just want a friend to be there when she opens her eyes in the morning, she wants you to say what you mean and mean everything that you're saying, 'cause that's how you talk to a woman, that's how you speak to a girl, that's how you get with the lady who's worth more than anything in your whole world, you better respect your Mama, respect the hell out of her  
'Cause that's how you talk to a woman and that's how you speak to a girl_

 _ **Daniel**_ _  
She don't give a blow 'bout your pride or the lies that you're hiding behind, she just wanna feel that you're real, that she's near to the man that's inside, she don't need to hear she's a queen on a throne, that she's more than amazing  
She just wants you to say what you mean and to mean everything that you're saying  
_ _ **Mia & Daniel **__  
'Cause that's how you talk to a woman, that's how you speak to a girl, that's how you get with a lady who's worth more than anything in your whole world, you better respect your Mama, respect the hell out of her 'cause that's how you talk to a woman, that's how you speak to a girl, that's how you speak to, speak to her, that's how you speak to, speak to her  
_ _ **Mia**_ _  
'Cause that's how you talk to a woman, that's how you speak to a girl, that's how you get with a lady who's worth more than anything in your whole world_

 _ **Both**_ _  
You better respect your Mama, respect the hell out of her 'cause that's how you talk to a woman and that's how you speak to a girl  
_ _ **Daniel:**_ _That's how you talk to a woman,_ _ **Mia:**_ _that's how you speak to a girl_

"Our parents taught us that" Mia smiled "Well our parents wrote that one"

"That's how we live actually" Daniel added

"I didn't even know they were that interested in singing" Sam said grabbing Mercy's hand, she was still crying

Hugs followed afterwards of course "I got some competition there" Mercy finally got out when she stopped crying enough finding a bit more pride bursting out as tears fall free, Sam wiping his away

"Shall we do ours before we drown or collapse with this age thing we got going on?" Ann asked as Dan, Devon and Mia laughed coming forward "We're living the dream people" Ann shouted "We ain't got much between us, well except for us" she said looking across the four of them "And Sam and Mercy, but even with all that wealth we still got something more precious" she smiled "Each other, yep it might be messed up in places, but hey it's what makes us family" she announced as Dan started playing the song and they started singing **'When Someone Stops Loving You' by Little Big Town** Dan and Dave sharing the verses and Ann and Mia joining in on the choruses

"We need to always remember the love" Mia told them while Devon hugged her

"Yeah because that songs the other option" Dan looked at their children sitting around saying

"I love appreciating the day and I guessed everyone would want to just fall off to sleep at this time so I set up a couple of games for us and everyone has to partake, the first one's moving around so stand everyone" Terry told everyone jumping into action for maybe the first time all holiday "This is all your own fault for making this a singing fest with people who can't sing having to take part" he laughed as everyone did as told and got up "There are three things dotted around the property that I feel we need to celebrate Thanksgiving the best we can, if you find them and bring them back within the hour you'll receive a gift" he smiled as everyone cheered "I forgot to say you must work in groups of no less than eight and everyone in your group must return together, with the items right; go" he said looking at the clock, as everyone scattered

Sam, Mercy the children and their parents went off as a team of eight, and sat about for a long while discussing what they felt made for a good Thanksgiving as Terry, Mary, Neil, Jane, Paulette, Paula, Peter, Christine, Frederick and Marcus lagged behind too, Julian as always, wasn't even in the room let alone engaging

"No running around for you guys?" Dan asked to Terry's smile "They're up to something" he said nudging Sam

"Watch them" Devon said smiling

30 minutes in and Dan's team were still sitting watching Terry's team and wondering what the catch was "Its got to be something within us" Ann said "I've had a light bulb moment" she laughed

"Three things that say Thanksgiving" Grandma Mia pondered "Family" she said looking around

"Yeah I'll go with that" Dan said pointing at Grandma Mia

"I'd maybe guess Turkey" Sam put in

"And we can find both of them wondering around out there at the moment" Ann said getting excited about the game

"Knowing Uncle Terry it's going to be something about alcohol isn't it?" Mercy laughed

"Not necessarily" Ann looked at her saying seriously before bursting into laughter, making everyone laugh

"Maybe it's something so mystical and profound only he can..." Sam said mysteriously before Dan stopped him

"Sam it's a hunt not a fictitious marvel occurrence" he laughed grabbing his shoulder to shake him out of it, Mercy rubbed his arm for the jeer his Dad just gave him, smiling

"We love your mind babe" she said as she rubbed

"Love" Dan shouted "That's the third thing; Family Turkey as in food and Love" he said excitedly

"Unfortunately he's right" Mia said laughing at her brother

"I think it's life not food" Daniel piped up

"It's a good answer namesake" Dan replied "We'll go with life"

"Are we all comfortable with those answers?" Dave asked as everyone agreed "Time's nearly up anyway

Minutes later everyone returned

Martin and his team of young people; David, Diane, Crystal, Winston, Michael, John, Rosemary and Heather came back with high, hungry and broke

"That's because all you young ones do is get high, eat us out of house and home with your munchies and broke because of that stuff and not getting up off your asses to do anything" Neil sassed at them

"So their good relevant answers then, Yeah?" David asked

"No" Denis almost shouted at him "Answers are dumb they could refer to any damn day in the life of" he said giving a fake smile at the end

"Yep well, moving on" Uncle Terry said turning to Mark's team

Mark and his team; Denis, Penny, Tessla, Devon, Sanja, Stephen, Toni, Sarah and Brad came back with Bull shit, Dirt and broke

"Nothing new there then Mark, still dominating that group" Grandma Mia said as everyone laughed

"Your answers are just as bad if not worse than ours, at least we know we're thick you guys call yourselves professionals and come up with crap like that" David said to his Dad as everyone looked on waiting for Devon to react

"Leave it David I guess it's one rule for us and a completely different one for them, as always" Martin said

"Hold up I thought you two were arch enemies from the drugs thing?" Mark piped up with a smirk

"Drug's thing?" Dan asked as Devon's ears perked up too

"Oh Martin owed David some money for drugs or something and he threatened to beat the shit out of him if he didn't get his doe, Penny paid up" Aunt Christine paraphrased wanting the scores for the game so she could get her liquid prize

"Hold up" Dan asked there are drugs on my property?" he asked looking at Sam

"No Dad I don't think so, but the boys had beef outside of here and brought it here their Dad's dealt with it and as far as I'm aware they've all been clean since they've been here, their fathers assure me" Sam said looking at Devon and Denis, Dan seemed to accept Sam's explanation before banging the table and sitting back down

"What did you guys come up with?" Terry asked Mia stopping her giggling "We noticed you didn't even go outside"

"Well I guess Mia and Daniel are our spokespersons" Sam said looking at them

"We guessed" Mia said looking at Daniel "Family, Life and ..."

"Love" Daniel finished

"So damn sweet" Brad said smiling at the children

"And the winner is" Terry said before Mark stopped him

"What about your group?" he asked him

"We all knew the answer already" Terrance replied "The winners are Mia and Daniel's team" he said as the team cheered while the other two teams looked on "You would never have got it" Terry said to Mark's blank face "Love, you can't fathom it"

"And on that note" Aunt Paulette announced and everyone knew what was coming "Heads bowed please" she said as she burst into prayer for the longest time as everyone looked around smiling and eye rolling at her performance eventually hearing Amen and following her cue

Paula's defence at times like these was to pretend nobody had just wished brimstone and fire down on her and totally ignore the prayer fest thing her sister had going on "I just feel like bringing back some of our old times, you know back in Ma and Pa's back yard or in the kitchen anywhere really when we girls got together we always enjoyed harmonising, I don't really have a voice any more but I'm up for trying" Paula said looking at Christine, Paulette and Mia "our Favourite **'If you love me' by Brownstone** it's pure sisterhood up in the house but that's what we are sisters that rock" she giggled as her sisters came forward and made ready to sing Mia the lead singer as everyone found their harmony around her voice and everyone was impressed

"Still got it Mom" Mercy shouted "That's where I get it from people"

"Beautiful just like my wife" Devon said going to grab Mia as the others clapped loudly

"And" Mark said above the noise as everyone rolled their eyes again waiting for his next revelation "Sorry" he held his hands up saying "And for the record I love my family, I really do, I'm just super passionate about the melt down of the bloodline, I love all my nieces and nephews passionately and I wouldn't want them to be anyone else" he said as everyone cheered, Tess feeling his forehead

"You alright baby, I think you just said something nice to everyone?" she asked

"I'm just fine, just reflecting on Uncle Terry's life lesson" he smiled

"While we're into reflection" Peter said "I also realised I loved my family it should be unconditional but, I guess for the longest time it's not been, and I'm sorry about that and I will try to do better" he smiled as Sarah hugged him

"Uncle Peter of old, I knew you were in there somewhere" Stephen laughed

"Is all this shit supposed to make me feel bad?" Marcus asked

"No" Everyone shouted

"Sorry maybe" Paulette informed her husband

"Okay" he said holding his hands up as surrender "I'm sorry" as everyone cheered again

"Remember you owe me Mrs Evans" he whispered in Mercy's ear "Big time" he said grabbing her ear with his mouth

"I remember, and stop that you know what you're doing" she smiled back moving her ear "The children" she said looking at Mia and Daniel looking at them

"We're not silly Mom we know about sex" Mia said as Sam giggled

"Yeah we hear enough of it from you guys" Daniel smiled "Don't sweat it's all about the love Dad says"

"What you had the talk with them?" Mercy spun round saying

"Babe it took you until our wedding night to say the word sex come on, who do you think was going to have that conversation with them, I'm surprised your surprised actually" he said looking at Grandma Mia "Mom how old was Mercy when you guys had the sex talk" he asked turning Mercy back round to hug her from the back

"About 4 months after she met you" Mia laughed "Before that she refused to listen"

"My point exactly" he laughed bending to kiss her neck "Now she does plenty sex talk but only with me" he laughed as Mercy slapped the arm he had resting on her chest for saying it

"Sam" she said blushing

"Mom you're such a prude" Mia said laughing

"And that's what I need you to be too sweetheart, outside of this circle until your 25" Sam said seriously to her making Mercy laugh

"So now it's a good thing" she asked him

"You are a good thing babe" he laughed squeezing her tighter

"Okay prizes" Uncle Terry announced "A song from the winning group"

"God Sam take it away" his Dad said

"Mercy take it away" her Dad said as they stood looking at each other "Before his man parts start acting up"

"That's fine we can do two songs" Uncle Terry announced ignoring Devon's inappropriate comment

"We'll do one, I'll play you sing" Sam told them kissed her as he spoke

"You sure?" she asked concerned

"You're the professional remember?" he laughed

"We're both professional babe, you just don't shout about it as much as I do" Mercy smiled as he bent to kiss her again before letting her go to go sing their song "That one we sung last night for a joke" she smiled, he nodded agreement

"Well nothing planned, and had this come about maybe up until yesterday I had a song but, with all the love being showed right now I guess it's fitting as we, finally as a family, get together to celebrate, love, life and family on this great Thanksgiving day. It brings me back to a drive Mercy and I took a few days ago right after the Joan drama, we just drove around the grounds just taking the scenery in and I was getting some serious family memories back, childhood, boyhood, manhood, fatherhood and I realised memories are important, I want us to all remember this Thanksgiving"

"Well I want to say we'd just scratched this out the back of our minds, but we sung it as a joke last night but today I just think it's our family genetics, to be celebrated I guess in our own ways we'll remember this time together for life, for different things, but definitely for life so I'm going to delve into the musical talent that is Jill Scott and sort of play with her tune to make it ours so here goes guys enjoy this is **"Family Reunion" by Jill Scott** **adapted to** our family's take on family" she said Sam starting strumming the tune as the music played helping him in the background, Mercy sang her version getting laughs as they sang, the ladies coming in for backing

 _ **Mercy (Sam & Mercy)**_

 _We at the family reunion, telling jokes and playing spades, (Uncle Peter is on the barbecue grill)_  
 _Grandma bragging 'bout the blanket she made, for the new baby on her way_  
( _Even though the daddy ain't really ready) this child is coming...anyway, yeah_

 _Paula made her famous potato salad, (somehow it turns out green) maybe its all the scallions (could be the celery)_  
 _But oh, Uncle Freddy loves it (Hmm)_  
 _Hey baby baby, here comes my favourite...my favourite cousin, she says she's doing fine, taking it one step a day (but in my heart I know it ain't that way)_

 **Chorus: Girls**  
( _Whoa whoa-o-whoa whoa-o-whoa whoa-o-whoa what can you say...its family)_  
( _And whoa whoa-o-whoa whoa-o-whoa whoa-o-whoa, what can you say...its family)_

 _ **Mercy (Sam & Mercy)**_

 _Aunt Chrissy been drinking again...ooh its only 1:30 in the afternoon, everybody tip-toeing round her, (we all know she gonna be tore up soon)_  
 _Saying all the things we like to say, hope she gets around to Uncle Marcus, cause we all know he got a little extra somebody on the side, but_

 **Chorus: Boys (Mercy)**

 **Mercy (Sam & Mercy)**

 _Oh shit, damn Martin and David are fighting again, move out the way, somebody might get hurt (oh look at that what happen is worst, they knocked over Aunt Jane's Lemon Cake)_ _ **Sam:**_ _Emm_  
 _You know the one she barely ever makes, (I'm getting riled up, I want them to go)_  
 _But Somebody turn Frankly Beverly on the stereo, (Moma's starts rocking, shaker their good hip and bottom)_  
 _So we all fall into place, smiling and laughing_

 **Chorus x 2 – Everyone (Mercy)**

The family laughed at the mention of activities that had taken place over the short week and clapped or danced along as Mercy and Sam playfully included individuals by name in their song, Sam walking around laughing with the people Mercy and he were singing about

"That songs is gonna be our family anthem" Dan announced as everyone clapped their efforts

"I can actually see why you get those big bucks for your songs guys" Marcus admitted

"All true" Sam laughed "But we have the making of a real genius in our midst" he announced looking at Winston who had remained quiet through most of the holiday fun, sitting with his guitar faithfully attached to his hip "Are you willing to share?" he asked

"Yeah I'll take the last song of the day" Winston smiled getting up to go sing his version of **'Sky Stays This Blue' by Dallas Smith** as everyone danced around, Sam playing his guitar as he watched Mercy and the children rocking "I just want to say Dad I got a girl" he smiled, when he finished his song abruptly, as his Dad looked on puzzled

"You got a girl, when?" he asked

"About 5 months ago and she's cool" he smiled

"Congratulations Son" he said hugging him "Bring her home some time" he said patting him on the back

"I don't think that's gonna happen in your lifetime" Winston laughed

"Why?" Mark asked as everyone looked on waiting for the revelation

"She's mixed her Dad's black and Asian, her Mom's Spanish and milky white, so all four sides" Winston said "And no I didn't specifically look for her, we fell in love" he announced as Mark stood staring into space thinking about his dilemma

"As I said, you should bring her home" he finally said smiling "I've got all of those nationalities in my family already and god forbid anyone should call me a bigot" he said laughing at his own joke

"Come on" Grandma Mia said to everyone "More food to be eaten before the day's done" she announced as the women scurried in to help serve desserts and got to the living room with trays of delights for everyone to eat

"I guess you owe me big time too Mr" Mercy whispered to Sam making him smile

"Lots of fun to be had tonight then" he replied licking his lips as he pulled the chair out for her to sit in next to him eating while she playfully drew S on his leg or mentioned the letter every now and again in conversation

"I know something's going on with you two" Stephen finally said as they smiled

"What's going on we're having a conversation" Sam said looking at Mercy then Stephen

"Yeah a very private conversation in a public place" Tess said "Nothing new" she said shrugging it off

"Presents" Ann announced as everyone moved to the main room. About an hour later everyone had given what they had to give and received with thanks the presents they received, made verbal contributions as to why they brought individuals presents and hugging until it was going out of fashion in appreciation

They did their own thing later that evening some napped, swam, played some more of Terry's games or ventured to the den for young adult entertainment. Sam and Mercy went to pay each other the debt they owed at the hotel room

"God that was exhausting" Sam said as he flopped on the bed

"Do you love me babe?" she asked shocking him back awake

"What do you mean? of course I do, Why did you ask that?"

"I don't know I just maybe needed to hear it just then" she looked at him saying

"Babe talk to me" he sat up saying

"It's nothing maybe..." she trailed off before she started singing ' **Dive' by Ed Sheeran**

 _ **Mercy:**_ _Maybe I came on too strong,_ _ **Sam:**_ _Maybe I waited too long,_ _ **Mercy:**_ _Maybe I played my cards wrong_

 _Oh just a little bit wrong_

 _ **Sam:**_ _Baby I apologise for it, I could fall or I could fly, here in your aeroplane, and I could live, I could die,_

 _hanging on the words you say, I've been known to give my all, and jumping in harder than, 10,000 rocks on the lake_

 _ **Mercy:**_ _So don't call me baby, unless you mean it, and don't tell me you need me, If you don't believe it  
So let me know the truth, before I dive right into you_

 _ **Sam:**_ _You're a mystery, I have travelled the world, and there's no other girl like you, no one  
_ _ **Mercy:**_ _What's your history? Do you have a tendency to lead some people on? Cause I heard you do_

He sat singing the song with her, smiling his mission accomplished,

 _ **Mercy:**_ _I Could fall or I could fly, here in your aeroplane, and I could live, I could die, hanging on the words you say,_

 _and I've been known to give my all, and lie awake, every day, don't know how much I can take_

 _ **Sam:**_ _So don't call me baby, unless you mean it, and don't tell me you need me, if you don't believe it  
So let me know the truth, before I dive right into you_

 _ **Both:**_ _I could fall or I could fly, Here in your aeroplane, I could live, I could die, Hanging on the words you say  
I've been known to give my all, Sitting back, looking at __**Sam:**_ _Every mess that I made  
So don't call me baby, Unless you mean it, and don't tell me you need me, If you don't believe it  
let me know the truth, __**Mercy:**_ _Before I dive right into you,_ _ **Sam:**_ _Before I dive right into you  
_ _ **Both:**_ _Before I dive right into you_

"I'm Sorry babe I had a lot on my mind tonight I just forgot" he kissed her saying "It won't happen again" he kissed her again saying "Babe I love you" he told her pulling her face back to him, _how could he have forgotten to tell his wife he loved her before he took her, now this was going to have to happen all over again_ he smiled thinking as he got to work

"Goodnight babe" she said turning her back ready for him to grab her "You did it on purpose didn't you"

"Goodnight babe" he said grabbing her in closing his eyes to finally welcome sleep

"I needed more too" she giggled

"Goodnight Babe"

 **Saturday**

"Mom we got to take them back with us, they've got to go to school" Sam informed his Mom who was having a hard time letting go of the children, for them the holiday was over. Sam had businesses to run and Mercy was busy getting her best of album sorted but she wanted to redo all the songs she didn't want the usual just throw them all together again thing, people needed to know how she sounded now, she'd insisted. Her latest film was due out in less than two months and there was a hell of a lot of promotion to do for that, so they had their hands full no time to come back to get the children

"Sam" Mercy shouted from the waiting car

"Come on guys, Mom I got to go" he said hurrying things up before Mercy got her Diva on

"Sam" she shouted again as she saw the children coming out "Where's your Dad?" she asked

"He's coming" Mia said "Nan was refusing to let us go" she laughed

Mercy rolled her eyes "Sam" she shouted again as he got to the entrance with the parents in tow "Bye all" Mercy said jumping in the car

"She's gonna cry if she has to get personal" Sam said kissing the Mom's as the Dad's put the cases in the car"Bye everyone" he said jumping in the drivers seat as Mercy jumped out to hug their parents crying

"Sorry" she said wiping her eyes as she hugged "We'll be back as soon as we can" she promised before getting back in the car leaving her crying Mom's "Bye" she said as Sam drove off

"I hate coming and I hate leaving more, they all need to live with us" she told him as he drove

"Babe we.." he got out before his phone rang "Sorry babe work starts back for me today" he said activating his hands free "Hi Ken, your on loud speaker and my family are in the car so PC please" he informed him "What's up"

"We have a problem on site that you maybe need to come and have a look at Sam"

"Big?" Sam asked

"I can't swear right?" Ken said laughing "But a swear is the only way to describe it"

"Okay manage as best you can, I've got to get my family home and I'll be with you as soon as I can"

"Okay bye" Ken said as the line went dead

6 hours later they were back in their own home "God it seems like an age ago since we've been here" Mercy said walking into the foyer of the house and spinning round "Do you think we have too much space Sam?" she asked as the children ran past them and up the stairs

"Too much space between us right now yeah" he said walking towards her "I don't think I've ever walked into this house, seen you in it and not kissed you Mrs Evans" he announced grabbing her lips

"It was good wasn't it?" she smiled singing " ** _We got this king size to ourselves, don't have to share with no one else, don't keep your secrets to yourself, i_** _ **t Karma Sutra show and tell"**_

 **" _Whoa, there's loving in your eyes that pulls me closer, it's so subtle, I'm in trouble, but I'd love to be in trouble with you"_** __he sang as they made their way to their bedroom, kissing her at the top of the stairs "I can do an hour"

 **"Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on"** they both sang

"After party perks" she smiled as she went in for another kiss

"Best Thanksgiving ever" Sam laughed when she let him up stepped into their bedroom and closed the door

The End


End file.
